¿Escribiendo nuestra historia?
by E.W. Lima
Summary: Cuando la realidad es la ficción ¿qué haces? ¿Vives el momento? ¿Qué pasa cuando ya no sabes que es real? Fácil, déjate ir...Pero, ¿estás dispuesto? Mal summary.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.**

* * *

Título: ¿Escribiendo nuestra historia?

Hace tiempo que me imagino cada parte de ella, sus ojos, su boca, sus manos, sus facciones, todo.

Siento que me estoy volviendo loco, he hablado de ello con mis amigos, pero solo me dicen que debería dormir más y visitar a un doctor para que me recete algo que me ayude a mantener a raya el estrés. Ellos nunca me han entendido.

Tengo 28 años, un trabajo que no me disgusta del todo y un buen sueldo, lo único que me hace falta en mi vida es esa estabilidad emocional que he perdido.

Mi familia estaba muy preocupada, pues se daban cuenta que, desde lo que pasó con Tanya, yo ya no era el mismo, que eso me había alterado, me volví más callado, más tímido y perdí todo el interés referente a lo que pasara en mi vida.

Ellos estaban en lo cierto. Hasta cierto punto, aunque realmente lo que pasó con Tanya no me alteró tanto como ellos creían, me dolió, sí, pero es algo que ya he superado, uno aprende a saber que ciertas personas jamás volverán. Tanya estaba enferma, me lo contó, y me pidió matrimonio, yo aún no sé porque le dije que sí, nunca la amé realmente, no sentí esas mariposas en la panza o algún sentimiento de ese tipo estando con ella, fue con Bella que todo cambió.

Ella tenía apenas 18 años, cuando yo ya tenía 25, Bella fue un ángel, con ella aprendí lo que es amar de verdad, un amor puro, inocente, pero sin dejar de ser apasionado. Por supuesto que Tanya me impidió que siguiéramos viéndonos, pues yo ya le había dicho que sí me quería casar con ella.

Dos meses después de casarnos Tanya y yo, me enteré que Bella se había suicidado, según la policía fue un suicidio y a la vez homicidio, ya que ella quería abortar a un feto de 16 semanas, y al hacerlo tomo una dosis muy elevada de un medicamento que solo se toma en pequeñas cantidades, dando como resultado su muerte.

Luego de todo esto, mi matrimonio empezó a ir de mal en peor, ni siquiera habíamos hecho el amor, ni una sola vez, Tanya no hacía más que reprocharme todo cada vez que tenía oportunidad, intenté hacer las paces, a pesar de que yo no estaba bien emocionalmente, mientras que veía como Tanya se iba muriendo día a día sin que yo hiciese nada por evitarlo, hasta que murió.

Todos fueron al entierro, todos la lloraban, era una buena mujer, todos coincidían que ella no se merecía aquello y muchas más cosas que oí aquel día. A mitad del discurso de su padre, me fui de allí, ya no quería saber de nadie, ni de mi difunta esposa.

Vagué, sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que di con "su" lápida, la de ella, mi Bella, mi dulce y tierna Bella, no tenía epígrafe, solo su nombre.

Después de eso ya no pude dormir igual, cada vez que soñaba la veía, cargando a su hijo, a nuestro hijo, no comía igual, e incluso bajé mucho de peso, cuando mi madre se dio cuenta me llevó a un doctor y él le dijo que yo tenía anemia.

Mi madre me dijo que debía descansar de todo, que me fuera de vacaciones, por un tiempo. Fue cuando me decidí a buscar información sobre Bella, pues no sabía nada de ella, solo sabía que había intentado abortar por su padre, porque él quería echarla de casa para evitar la vergüenza, era un hombre muy católico.

Me fui al pueblito del que ella me había hablado en un par de ocasiones, que era su pueblito natal, Forks. Al ir a su supuesta casa, me encontré con una tal Sofía Weber, y al decirle sobre Bella me contó que Isabella Swan había sido la hermana de su tatarabuela y que su muerte fue un suceso trágico, ya que ella intentó abortar, pero tomo más sustancia de la necesaria, el hijo que ella esperaba era de un hombre casado y que nunca dejaría a su esposa, según una carta que dejó ella- ya que solo le confesó la verdad a su hermana-, así decidió que no seguiría con su embarazo, pero lamentablemente tampoco siguió con su vida.

Antes de irme, Sofía me dijo algo, que yo, en su momento no entendí, pero que nunca olvidaré:

¿Quieres saber quién es el culpable, de haberte quitado tu amor? La respuesta está en el espejo.

Pasó el tiempo de mis vacaciones, exactamente un año después de haber pasado este tiempo, regresé a mi casa, con mi familia. Todos me dijeron que me veían mejor, pero por dentro yo me sentía cada vez peor.

Decidí ponerme a escribir un libro, primero, narré toda mi historia con Bella, pero no me gustó, así que empecé a narrar como debió haber sido nuestra vida.

Conté de todo, hasta pequeños detalles, como una riña por la ropa, por la comida, que no me gusta este vestido, no se me ve bien esta corbata, tu pastel de chocolate sabe a estiércol, todo.

Me adentré tanto en mis escritos que sentía como si los estuviese viviendo, era una vida perfecta, una que se podía hacer realidad con una pluma y una hoja de papel.

No había problemas, solo pequeñas discusiones que terminaban en sesiones candentes de besos, era mi propio país de las maravillas.

Saben, lo más chistoso de todo esto, es que ya no me importaba salir para nada, todo era perfecto cuando yo escribía relatos de cada día sobre lo que me pasaba con Bella.

Pero no todo siempre fue perfecto, mis personajes ya tenían más de 90 años y estaban muy viejos para seguir con sus aventuras, primero se fue ella, se quedó dormida, es su cama para siempre y él al perderla empezó a volverse loco.

¿Quién era el culpable de que su amor ya no estuviera con él?

Empecé a escribir las últimas hojas de mi libro, en las que él decía:

"Hace años que descubrí esto, pero me he negado a verlo", me dedicaba solo a ver lo que tenía delante de mí, sin darme cuenta de lo que hay más allá.

Ya nada vale la pena, no lo vale desde que ella se esfumó, nunca lo valió. Me voy con ella o al menos eso es lo que espero, morir pronto para reunirme con ella donde quiera que ella esté.

¿De que sirvió todo esto? Si solo alimentó la necesidad de un esquizofrénico al escribir cada párrafo, que lo dio todo para escribir este libro, pero que al final no había valido de nada. Y esto es la última pizca de cordura que yo he tenido

¿A qué crees que se refieren con lo del espejo? ¿Quién está en el espejo? ¿Quién es el culpable?... Tú...

Al terminar de escribir esto, corrí a buscar un cuchillo a la cocina, me fui al baño y llené la tina con agua caliente, me metí a ella con ropa, el agua estaba muy caliente, y me corté las venas, en lo que me desangraba vi como una mujer entraba al baño, era una anciana, pero aun así la reconocí, era ella, Bella, que al verme, corrió asustada, pero no hizo nada a mi petición, y yo le dije:

-¿Qué fue real y que fue mentira?-

A lo que ella me contestó, dándome un último beso en la frente:

-Todo y nada.-

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Qué tal están? Siento no haber subido nada en un laaaargo tiempo, pero aquí está esta historia, que salió de un día sin nada más que hacer en la escuela.**

**Espero que les guste y si es la primera vez que me lees, no olvides dejar tu review, aunque si ya me han leído, también déjenme uno ;)  
**

_**E.W. Lima**_


End file.
